Ninetales(Legend of Ninetales)
Ninetales (キュウコン Kyukon) is the Pokemon who casted the Curse of Ninetales in The Legend of Ninetales. Ninetales lives on the peak of Mt. Freeze. Its gender was unknown. History The Legend of Ninetales A long time ago, a human and his partner Gardevoir entered a sacred dungeon, greedy of the rare Pokemon living in it. They encountered a Ninetales, and the trainer grabbed one of its tails. Ninetales tried to cast a curse on that human, but Gardevoir sacrificed herself and absorbed his curse. Ninetales asked the human if he wants to save Gardevoir, but he had already fled, leaving Gardevoir alone. Ninetales then said that the human shall turn into a Pokemon one day, and will make the balance of the world upset, bringing many natual disasters. Ninetales is the same Ninetales as in the legend. In the story When the player and his/her partner were fugitives, Gardevoir appeared to the player, telling him/her about Mt. Freeze, where Ninetales lives. The player sets off to find it. Upon reaching the peak of Mt. Freeze, Team A.C.T. reaches there too. They were about to fight when Ninetales suddenly landed between them. Alakazam asked Ninetales if the Legend of Ninetales is real, and if the player is the human in the Curse. Ninetales replied that the event was real, but that the player is not the human in the curse. Then a tremor came, and Ninetales tells them Groudon had awoken, and Team A.C.T. decided to go and fight Groudon. Until Gengar's request to escort him up onto Mt. Freeze Peak, even if the player arrives at the peak where Ninetales live, it won't appear and the message will be 'It seems nobody is here', showing that Ninetales doesn't appear normally. Gengar's Request to save Gardevoir Gengar shows up in front of the player's team base, saying he must meet Ninetales, and asks the player to escort him up onto the peak of Mt. Freeze, where Ninetales lives. When reaching the peak of Mt. Freeze, Gengar asks Ninetales to come out. Ninetales appears suddenly, and asks if he had returned. It then reveals Gengar is the human in the curse, not the player. Gengar asked desperately where Gardevoir is, and Ninetales gave him the Nine Tail Crest, and that Gardevoir's curse could be broken by going to depths of the Murky Cave. It won't appear anymore in the story, and like before the events of the Murky Cave came, even when the player reaches the peak of Mt. Freeze, Ninetales won't appear and the message is still 'It seems nobody is here'. Quotes Stopping the fight= ‘Cease this at once!’ ‘Cease fighting for once, Alakazam.’ ‘They’re… My guests.’ |-| Telling the truth= ‘Whether they consider my curse as a legend or not… I care not. However… It did happen. Many years ago, I tried to lay a curse on a human. It was then, however, that Gardevoir, the human’s partner, dashed in… It selflessly bore the full brunt of the curse meant for the human. Then, the human did a selfish and cowardly thing. They abandon Gardevoir and fled. The human eventually become a Pokémon. Transformed into a Pokémon, the human… The human lives on.’ ‘… You may relax. It is not you.’ ‘ is not the human that appears in the legend. That’s what I said.’ ‘I have another thing to say. It’s true that I foretold of the world’s balance becoming unstable… However, that human becoming a Pokémon and the world’s balance are not linked in any way. The cause of the natural calamities… It exists elsewhere.’ |-| Groudon awakened= ‘The world’s crust is shifting. The natural disasters are worsening. And… The shifting of the ground… It will awaken the beast that embodies the ground… The beast that slept deep underground… Groudon will be awakened!’ ‘If Groudon were to get loose, there would be chaos. It must be stopped!’ Category:Non-player Character Category:Pokemon